


Insomnia

by CaseyMarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Island Mode, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: It's funny that the person he always wants to be awake for is the reason he can fall asleep at night.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



"Oh, what luck to run into Hinata here," Komeada says cheerily, clapping his hands together softly enough that Hajime almost doesn't hear it.

He doesn't open his eyes, doing so would be a mistake anyway due to him currently lying on the sand, directly facing the sun. He decides he doesn't want to blind himself so early in the day. "It's just a coincidence, no need to call it luck."

"But running into someone as talented as you can surely only be the best of luck," he insists, his voice much closer than anticipated.

Hajime sits up now, staring with open eyes at Komaeda who is perching beside him, almost as if he's reluctant to touch the sand. Hajime runs a hand through his hair, sand falling out as he does, and sighs. "You keep saying that but for all we know my talent's just something worthless."

Komaeda's smile is thin, Hajime immediately knows he's said something wrong. "Any talent is worthy of being a shining ray of hope, I just know that whatever yours is it will be truly amazing."

Komaeda leans forwards ever so slightly as he talks. Hajime frowns. "Any talent?"

"Of course," Komaeda confirms.

"Does that include Ultimate Luck?"

Komaeda leans back and some part of Hajime wishes he hadn't made the comment at all. "You confuse my luck for a real talent, I suppose it's a common mistake. I'm just a simple bystander who just happens to have luck on his side."

Hajime wants to push his point but knows getting into an argument with Komaeda is pointless. Instead he lets silence take over the conversation, soft laps of the waves and a gentle breeze being the only source of noise. The tranquility is only able to last for a few moments though before interrupted by a short chuckle from the other male.

Komaeda blinks owlishly as Hajime stares at him and shakes his head. "Ah, don't mind me. It's just, you have sand all over you."

Hajime's cheeks flush slightly and he grumbles, "Well yeah, we're on a beach."

"It's all over your back- oh, and your hair too," Komaeda says, reaching over to brush the back of his shirt softly.

Hajime flinches away from the feeling that shoots down his spine at Komaeda's touch and the hand disappears immediately.

"I apologise," Komaeda says immediately. "I shouldn't have been so presumptuous, touching someone as talented as yourself without permission."

"It's fine," Hajime says, but he brushes the sand off slowly by himself while Komaeda stays a respectful distance away.

* * *

"You need to eat more," Hajime criticises, immediately giving Komaeda his extra piece of toast.

Komaeda frowns at his plate. "I really couldn't take your food, I-"

Hajime stubbornly shakes his head. "I can go get more. Eat. Or I won't eat mine."

Hajime really hopes Komaeda decides to eat because Hajime is very hungry that morning. Slowly Komaeda begins to nibble at the crusts and Hajime accepts that, digging into his own breakfast. He's finished by the time Komaeda's only halfway through and leans on his hands, watching Komaeda eat.

"I don't mean to disrespect, but this is a little awkward," Komaeda says.

"Ah, sorry," Hajime moves away a little, ducking his head.

Komaeda smiles. "It's fine, you sort of remind me of a parent." There's a look in his eyes that Hajime can't quite place but he's quickly distracted when Komaeda asks, "Can I call you Mama Hinata?"

Hajime splutters, shaking his head furiously. "D- Definitely not."

* * *

Mioda climbs onto Nekomaru's shoulders, declaring war on everyone at the beach. Hajime quickly decides that he doesn't want to be a part of that and hangs by the side with a few more of the less than enthusiastic students.

Komaeda hums, watching as Akane attempts to climb onto Mioda's shoulders, much to everyone else's distress. "The stars look nice tonight."

Hajime doesn't find himself looking at the stars all that often. "Do they look different than normal?"

"Not really, but I suppose there's something different about it when everyone's out here like this," he says.

"For one, there's more artificial light," Hajime comments. The spur of the moment beach party thrown together by Mioda still looks impressive though and everyone's enjoying themselves.

"Ultimate Stick in the Mud," Komaeda mutters and Hajime laughs, bumping him softly with his shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be an exciting talent? The unique ability to ruin every situation I come across," he jokes.

Komaeda isn't looking at him when he says, "It's quite the opposite, really."

"What?" Hajime says, suddenly struck with the inability to say anything else.

"Nothing." Komaeda chuckles but it's flatter than before.

"I- If you enjoy my company you can just say so," Hajime says, quieter than before. "I like hanging out with you too."

Komaeda hums softly. Both boys are left looking distinctly more embarrassed than before.

* * *

It's nighttime and Hajime can't sleep. He sits on the doorstep of his cottage, flicking sticks into the water below. He isn't sure why he decides doing this will cure his insomnia but it's quick to attract the attention of anyone else wandering outside. And anyone else, of course, meant Komaeda.

"I believe you're supposed to sleep inside your cottage," Komaeda comments. He already in pyjamas but still wearing that jacket of his.

Hajime scowls. "Thanks, I would've never guessed."

"Hm, I'll see you tomorrow then," he replies, already turned away when Hajime makes his dumb impulse decision.

"You busy?" he asks.

Komaeda frowns, tilting his head slightly. "Apart from going to bed?"

"Yeah, stupid question," Hajime mutters, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" Komaeda asks, and Hajime doesn't want to admit it but he does so begrudgingly anyway.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. In my cottage," he says slowly, realising his regret with every word. Even _if_ Komaeda accepts, what's his plan then? Sit in awkward silence until they can't take it anymore?

But Komaeda nods, agreeing with a quick, "okay," and Hajime is screwed.

He awkwardly stumbles to his feet, opening the door for Komaeda and follows him in. Komaeda's looking around the room with innocent curiousity, his gaze stopping on the shelf of monochrome bear dolls by the bathroom, the only thing unique he has in his room.

"That's an... interesting collection," he comments. "Though it looks like you're missing some."

"Yeah, uh, they're just scattered around the island. For all I know someone else just picked one up and I'll never find them all," Hajime says.

Komaeda makes a face. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Hajime laughs and sits on his bed. Now that Komaeda's here he suddenly feels a wave of fatigue but he can't sleep now, not after inviting Komaeda in. Said male is still looking around, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Ah-" Hajime coughs, embarrassed at his lack of manners. "You can sit. Anywhere."

Komaeda nods, deciding to sit rather stiffly on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really," Hajime admits. "I just... couldn't sleep. You're free to leave."

He shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I'm always up for spending time with an Ultimate such as yourself."

"An Ultimate," Hajime repeats.

"Of course, just because you don't remember your talent doesn't mean it's not as spectacular as everyone else here," Komaeda says, although Hajime knows if he were to ask if everyone included Komaeda he would disagree immediately.

"You know everyone here is still a person outside of their talent?" He doesn't mean for it to come out like a question.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I gave off that impression, that wasn't what I meant to say," Komaeda says.

Hajime hesitates before speaking again. "Then, what about people without talents?"

"What about them? They're rather tasteless people, aren't they," he says as if this is common knowledge.

"Tasteless?" Hajime asks.

Komaeda nods, clasping his hands together softly. "Boring, useless, there are plenty of words to choose from."

"If you're not talented, does that include yourself?" Hajime asks, though he really shouldn't be encouraging this talk.

Komaeda's eyes narrow, his hands clasping tighter. "Oh, Hinata. Even trash like me is better than them."

"You've got that wrong," Hajime mutters, not even thinking about the words as he says them.

"Huh?"

"If someone doesn't have a talent that doesn't automatically make them useless. People are talented just because they happened to become really good at something they really enjoyed while they're still in school. Anyone, no matter if they're an Ultimate or not, could do these things if they tried their best. And you-" Hajime had stood up at one point, he didn't even realise he'd done so, "aren't trash. You're a great person whenever you're not spouting this crap."

Komaeda says nothing. Hajime moves to take a step back when a cold voice stops him.

"Maybe your talent is Ultimate Liar. That was a very convincing speech you made, shame none of it is true," he says.

"So you don't think you're a great person?" Hajime asks.

"Of course not. I'm merely a stepping stone for everyone here," Komaeda says.

"That's _wrong_ , you're a person, and you have to stop ignoring that people here care for you," Hajime says.

Komaeda stares up at him. "Who? You?"

"Yes," Hajime says, and both of them fall silent immediately. "I- I mean-"

Komaeda smiles thinly. "Don't worry, I would never assume someone would like me like _that_."

"Why not?" Hajime shoots back.

"Do you really need to ask? Isn't it repulsive to think I like you? Disgusting to think about how someone like me wants to stay with you?" Komaeda asks, his expression deadly serious.

"Is it so hard to imagine someone liking you back?" Hajime demands in a moment of bravery that deserts him a moment later. "You know... because, uh, liking you- you're a likeable person-" Hajime cuts himself off before he starts rambling. The heat in his cheeks is enough to confirm how red his face must be.

"Oh." Komaeda murmurs, and his ears are flushing pink, the colour slowly spreading down to the rest of his face.

"Oh," Hajime repeats.

"That was a very lacklustre confession," Komaeda comments, and Hajime is _this_ close to throwing him out of his cottage.

"I don't see you making any confessions," Hajime grumbles.

Komaeda plays with his sleeve, not looking at him. "I felt that I did just before."

"Yeah," Hajime says flatly, although not sure if Komaeda's sarcastic comment counted. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to go - a sentence depressing enough in itself, really - but he was pretty sure this was not it.

Komaeda chuckles softly, shaking his head. "You're not really experienced, are you Hinata?"

"Huh- What's that supposed to mean? And does that mean you are?" Hajime squawks.

"Course not, but still," Komaeda says.

Hajime rolls his eyes, stubbornly not looking at Komaeda. "So what do you want to do, mister experienced."

"I said I wasn't," Komaeda insists, standing up.

If Hajime turned his head right now their lips would almost be touching. Hajime steps back. "Whatever."

"Are you sulking?" Komaeda asks.

"Are you being quiet?" Hajime snaps, though there's no anger in his tone. "What if you stay the night..?"

Any confidence Komaeda might have been showing disappears immediately. "What? Hinata, I don't mean to undermine your word, but isn't that a bit forward? Especially with me."

"I didn't mean that," Hajime splutters. "Just sleeping. It'll help with my insomnia."

It's a weak excuse and they both know it. Komaeda glances at the bed. "Together..?"

"Why not?"

Komaeda shrugs off his jacket slowly, moving slowly to the bed. "Okay..."

"Don't make it weird, just act like it's your bed," Hajime says. Oh, this was such an awful idea.

Komaeda obediently gets in the bed and Hajime follows. Their legs are touching and their faces are close enough that Hajime can feel Komaeda's breath on his face.

"Goodnight," Komaeda whispers. Hajime feels the words as they brush his lips. Would it be too forward to kiss immediately after confessing?

Hajime smiles softly. "Night, see you in the morning."

He falls asleep quickly, the fastest he'd done so since arriving on this island. When he wakes up the next morning Komaeda is still there, laying closer than when they'd fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me on twitter half an hour ago: I mean, I'm not gonna say I'm writing a komahina fic purely for validation but like
> 
> I'm not really confident on the characterisation or how I handled literally the whole cottage scene but :/ It's fiiiiine


End file.
